sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
2015 SOTF-TV Seasons
Season Thirty-Seven Dates: ''' Spring 2015 '''Winner: '''Jared Clayton (eight kills) '''Runner Up: Juno Holm (one kill) Third Place: Guillermo 'Memo' Rossi (four kills) Location: An unpopulated island in the Atlantic, temperate thanks to the time of year. The producers expanded the playing field ahead of time with the inclusion of a large gazebo, some cabins, and a cleared campground area. Notable Participants: * Jared Clayton (winner) - Gawky and socially awkward, with few friends or notable survival skills, Jared was pegged from the start as an easy and early out. However, Jared defied both odds and critics by playing an extremely strong game, ruthless and cunning at the same time. Beloved for his unorthodox tactics and boundless determination, Jared’s performance was the true model of the SOTF underdog. * ‘Duo II’, ‘2D’, ‘The New Duo’, Juno Holm and Lydia Watkins (second and sixth place) - Often compared to season 3’s legendary pair thanks to their similar friendship dynamic and closeness, Juno and Lydia had not been friends prior to the game, although both were martial artists. After getting into a fight on day one, the two became allies as well as season 37’s biggest protagonists, attempting to safeguard others against players, hunt down a dangerous group, and generally do the right thing. The element of romantic tension to their relationship also went a long way to making both fan favourites. * Guillermo ‘Memo’ Rossi (third place) - one of the quarterbacks of the class football team, Guillermo was likably charismatic in spite of being fairly villainous in his methods. Teaming up with fellow quarterback and rival Walter Osorio, the pair (sometimes known as the ‘Best Friends Forever’) managed to be threatening in spite of never quite actually playing and spending a huge amount of time arguing. This, combined with Memo’s snappy retorts, colourful curses, and array of one liners, made him quite popular for comedic value alone. * Walter Osorio (fourth place) - Guillermo’s erstwhile ally, the two had constantly butted heads back at school thanks to competition for the starting spot in the football team’s lineup. Walter wasn’t quite as strong a personality as Memo, but did instigate the breaking of their partnership, giving him some credit as a driving force. His complete lack of kills is considered something of a disappointment to some, however. * Ivan ‘Huntsman’ Jelcic (fifth place) - renowned for his excellent usage of the arena, his assigned weapon (a ghillie suit) and his own resourcefulness, Ivan managed to be a hugely entertaining character in spite of never saying a single word on camera. This owed in large part to his strategy and uncanny ability to appear out of seemingly nowhere after hours in hiding. * ‘The three-man band’, Kaden Rosco, Jabari Ofar, Nina Salvesen & Luke Marskov (thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth place) - The four members of the school golfing club managed to meet up quite early in the game, brought together by Kaden Rosco. They proved to be a significant threat for most of the season, although unlike many such groups, rarely sought out targets to attack and kill. Instead, they roamed mostly randomly, taking or leaving opportunities as they came and without much real direction. Other than this, they are best known for their set of confrontations with Juno and Lydia, and being removed in spectacular fashion in a single explosion. They are referred to as ‘three-man’ as an inside joke, poking fun at the fact that Luke almost never had anything relevant to say, didn’t score any kills, and was in general completely forgettable. * Julle Badang (thirty-fourth place) - class clown and early game comic relief Julle endured a rough time in 37. Losing two close friends very quickly, he then encountered the pair of Guillermo and Walter and was badly beaten. A timely rescue from 2D was all that saved his life. However, later that day, Julle’s new group was attacked by the three-man band, and injured, Julle heroically laid down his life in order to allow his allies to escape. His sacrifice and heart had a profound effect on Juno and Lydia, which in turn has made him a popular figure in the season. Summary: Fifty students from St. Paul, Minnesota, took up starring roles for season 37, which had been heavily touted as being a ‘unique’ take on the game. This, as in many things TV, was an exaggeration, but accurate insofar as 37’s arena was almost entirely wilderness, with almost no buildings to speak of. The producers intentionally played up this theme, providing the students with additional survival tools and supplies, and drawing heavily from camouflage and hunting gear for the weapon pool. A fast and furious day one set the tone for the six day season, with ten total deaths. Day one also featured many of the game’s major motivators getting in on the ground floor with a number of key establishing scenes. Chief amongst these was the confrontation and subsequent fistfight between Juno Holm and Lydia Watkins. The exciting confrontation, taking place atop one of the island’s higher hills, was evenly matched and only ended when Juno asked, despairingly, why Lydia was playing. Lydia, under the impression that Juno was playing, was startled into stopping. The misunderstanding cleared up (and wounds patched), the two girls would go on to become the tightest knit duo on the island. Elsewhere, another important alliance was taking place, as Guillermo ‘Memo’ Rossi encountered football team frenemy Walter Osorio and was successfully able to convince him to work together. Memo reasoned that as two popular and athletic contestants, they would increase their chances of winning if they cooperated; taking out their longstanding rivalry on one another now would simply leave whoever survived vulnerable. Day one also featured opening acts for a number of killers. Ivan Jelcic, dubbed ‘Huntsman’ by the fans, stealthily stalked and murdered his first victim without ever being spotted—even almost entirely evading the sight of the cameras. Roxanna McClusky won the confidence of another girl by the name of Zara Georgios, playing nice all the way up until nightfall before strangling Zara with her own daypack. Heavily focused was the developing scene between Jared Clayton and Maise Moore, SOTFphile and aspiring big name. Reminiscent of Edward Tracy’s brutality, Maise bound Jared to a tree and proceeded to taunt and torment him. After cutting his face with a razorblade, Maise, playing up an unhinged persona, leaned in to kiss Jared, cooing that ‘the blood makes you so cute!’. Jared then struck; having been working on his bonds to give himself more play, he was able to duck underneath Maise and tear out her throat with his teeth. Steady excitement ensued throughout the game, which also offered plenty of subplots and less violent scenes for those fans of the interpersonal take. Ivan’s spree continued with eerie efficiency, using the terrain and his equipment to masterful effect. Memo and Walter beat up and subdued the hapless Julle Badang, only to fall into arguing over who should actually finish him off, as neither wanted to get onto the announcements. Juno and Lydia came upon the bickering pair shortly thereafter, and they quickly bolted. The duo briefly became a trio, but Julle would fall victim to a loosely-organised player group later that day. Said group, occasionally referred to as the ‘three-man band’, had come into play early on day two, when the four members of the school’s golfing team encountered one another and stuck together. Jared also stayed in the mix as he met up with football player Mike Martelli. Jared managed to bluff his way into Mike’s confidence as harmless, and Mike flashed his gun, saying that he couldn’t play the game as he ‘just wasn’t that kind of guy’. Turning to leave, Mike was promptly jumped from behind as Jared was finally able to pull a weapon—Maise’s iron file—and stab him the back of the neck. As Mike choked on his blood, Jared would simply remark ‘Yeah, well I am.’ Jared looted Mike’s gun and whilst searching through his things, happened upon a grenade, a weapon Mike had obtained from a dead contestant. A strange case of cat and mouse occupied much of day three, as Juno and Lydia tried their best to track down the three-man band, whilst in turn being stalked by Ivan Jelcic. Finally catching sight of their quarry hunkering down in the campground, the duo stopped their pursuit to rest and come up with a plan of action. Sensing an opportunity, Ivan attacked, but for once was unable to spring the perfect ambush as Juno spotted him just as he broke cover. Outnumbered and injured after Lydia dislocated his elbow, Ivan was forced to flee, abandoning most of his supplies in the process. Walter and Memo’s dysfunctional relationship continued through the day as the pair constantly squabbled, made up, squabbled again, sulked and then stunningly actually killed someone who had the misfortune of showing up in the wrong place at the wrong and falling foul of an alarmed gunshot from Memo. Roxana also added two kills to her tally, including one of the bloodiest of the season when she garrotted Finlay Burke with a length of piano wire. The field thinned considerably by the fifth day. Jared, having kept a low profile for a while, ran afoul of the three-man band, moments after their third and final confrontation with Lydia and Juno (a mess of a close quarters fight, in the woods, in the dark, with no fatalities but plenty of injuries). The group, licking their wounds in one of the cabins, was startled by Jared, and he was immediately shot by the group’s leader, Kaden Rosco. Collapsing, a beat-up and bloodied Jared played possum to the best of his ability, and was fortunate that nobody in the group bothered to inspect him too closely. Over the course of the next six hours, Jared would, inch by inch, retrieve a grenade obtained from Mike from his pocket, and as the quartet was distracted by the announcement that dawned day six, flung it onto the table they were seated around. The subsequent explosion resulted in one of Leonardo Dahnke’s most renowned lines, as he cut himself off mid-sentence to simply exclaim ‘Holy shit!’. Roxana became the first of the ‘big names’ to go down as she was ambushed by Ivan in his infamous ‘ghost kill’. To this day, it has proven almost impossible to determine exactly where, when, and how Ivan hid. The start and finish of the kill was Roxana walking towards the camera and then, like a wraith, Ivan suddenly rising up out of nowhere and cutting her throat from behind. Walter and Memo’s alliance finally broke down as Walter grew sick of Memo’s arrogance and bragging, constantly pointing out he had scored their only kill, redoubling when they stumbled across another student and Memo shot them dead. At the end of his patience, Walter attacked Memo and left him for dead in a stand of trees. The game’s other favourite pair did not last much longer after Lydia spooked a hiding Linnea Fischer, who shot her in abject fear. Flying into a grief-stricken rage, Juno brought down and killed Linnea, before returning to a dying Lydia. In the midst of a tearful farewell, Lydia made Juno promise to win the game. The final preamble to endgame was the death of Ivan. Coming upon Memo, and assuming the unconscious boy was dead due to his injuries, Ivan proceeded to scavenge the area. Roused by the noise, Memo turned around Ivan’s tactics on him by attacking when his back was turned and successfully choking him to death. Taking Ivan’s supplies to replace those Walter had stolen from him, Memo geared up for endgame. Endgame saw Jared, Walter, Memo and Juno funnelled into the main area of cabins. Violence exploded almost immediately as Jared and Walter began exchanging gunfire, scrambling for cover between the different houses. Third to arrive upon the scene, Memo took advantage of his perspective and Ivan’s gear to make a slow and stealthy approach and then get the drop on Walter, near enough tearing ‘the traitorous bastard’ to pieces in vicious melee combat. Simultaneously, Juno had made it to the area, and picked up more or less exactly where Walter left off by opening fire on Jared. Between shots, the two exchanged a series of snipes and quips about one another’s games, Jared accusing Juno of moralising, and not being willing to make the hard decisions until winning was in sight. Memo chipped in not long afterwards with a ‘girls, neither of you are as pretty as me’, only to be forced into full retreat by a responding hail of gunfire. Ducking into a cabin that had been repurposed as a bar, Memo hunkered down and awaited the others. However, he was caught off guard as Jared smashed through the back window, assaulting him in a rain of glass and gunning him down. Juno was quick to follow, and with no bullets left between them, it turned into a hand to hand fight. Injured and with no training, Jared fought like a wild animal, scratching and biting, versus Juno’s controlled discipline. As this frayed, Jared found his opportunities, and after a fierce fight, was able to gouge Juno’s throat with a broken bottle. Legacy: * Rated As: Excellent * Powerful story arcs, numerous beloved contestants and a gutsy, unexpected victor all contributed to 37 going down a storm amongst fans of the game. Most agree that it has something for almost everyone, from the purists, to the tacticians, to the storytellers—the only element lacking is a true showmance. To this day, most of the major characters have dedicated fanbases. The most common criticisms are contradictory, either calling Jared lucky for the manner of his kills, or calling the end predictable, due to him being the biggest killer in the game. Neither argument usually gains too much traction. * Severely injured, Jared was rushed to hospital and spent the next couple of weeks in intensive care. His first interview was conducted from a hospital bed, and his unrepentantly chipper demeanour secured his place in the hearts of the fans. Jared has gone on to be a major media presence, both in and out of SOTF-TV circles, known for being willing to interact with fans and make press appearances. In addition to a fledgling voice acting career, Jared also became a mentor for the first team seasons of SOTF. * Season 37 has also proven popular in external media—unsurprising for a game with such a strong reception. A highly-acclaimed documentary entitled ‘The Write Off’ was released the following year, praised for its frank journalism and behind-the-scenes takes on the game. A movie of the season, simply called ‘37’, hit the theaters in mid 2020. Suggested by: Namira Season Thirty-Eight Dates: ' 2015 '''Winner: '''Archibald "Archie" Stewart (five kills) '''Runner Up: ' '''Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Nine Dates: 2015 Winner: Abiodun "Abby" Afolayan (no kills) Runner Up: Lucy Goodspeed (five kills) Third Place: Robert Grenville (two kills) Location: This season took place in an area on the outskirts of Badlands National Park, South Dakota, encompassing multiple campsites and open spans of wilderness, as well as a number of cabins and park administration buildings. The temperature was reasonably chilly the entire game, but not enough so as to cause harm, resulting in minimal environmental deaths. Thirty-Nine has been praised for its superb cinematography of the Badlands terrain, including many wide shots and several aerial views, and is generally considered one of the better shot seasons. Notable Participants: *''Abiodun "Abby" Afolayan'' (winner, no kills) - One of the things Abby is most well-known for is that, despite being a fan of reality television, receiving a kama as a weapon, and having the drive to play, she never actually killed anyone over the course of her game. Analysts speculate that her failure to score any fatalities may actually stem from her more risk-taking proclivities, which often meant that her competitors often had an edge over her in encounters. Abby is typically spun as a villain in official promotional material, though only because of her intentions, not her actual accomplishments. She secured her victory when Lucy Goodspeed died from an injury received while fighting Robert Grenville; Abby had been hiding in a pantry for the entirety of Endgame, and only came out sometime after Robert and Lucy's shootout had ended. *''Lucy Goodspeed'' (runner-up, five kills) - Although she placed second, Lucy was initially more popular a contestant than Abby. Lucy was notable in that she had been in remission from leukemia, but, as later revealed by Lucy during one of her addresses to the cameras, she had been diagnosed with a relapse a week prior to her casting (a fact later confirmed by her family after the season ended). Despite her health issues, she was a competent player and managed to stack up to five kills. Lucy was known to casually chat to the cameras during slow periods, discussing her life and motivations. During one of these talks, she revealed that the reason why she was playing was because she knew the fame would help her family succeed financially from royalties. She was ultimately killed due to an injury inflicted by Robert Grenville. *''Robert Grenville'' (third place, two kills) - Robert was a tall, muscular boy who is generally regarded as a hero. His two kills were Marcel Denzil, a major villain, and Lucy, who was credited as his kill posthumously. He was considered to be friendly and affable towards other contestants in the game, and prior to Endgame was sympathetic towards Lucy in spite of her actions. He had a notable encounter with Abby early on in the game, where she tried to flirt with him to steal his weapon. However, it failed when Robert found her behavior off-putting, not even realizing what she had been attempting until much later into the game. His death came from a gunshot wound inflicted by Lucy during a stand-off. *''Xavier Robles'' (eleventh place, one kill) - Xavier received the nickname "Duct Tape Guy" from members of the fandom. This moniker was inspired by his frequent use of his designated weapon, a roll of duct tape. On one particularly memorable occasion, he used his strength and the grappling experience he'd acquired as a member of his school's wrestling team to subdue Abby, binding her by the arms and legs with the tape. He also used it when making a homemade shiv that he later employed during his sole kill. Xavier was killed by Lucy just prior to the final ten. *''Marcel Denzil'' (twenty-first place, four kills) - Marcel was a major killer during Season Thirty-Nine, and was largely unpopular among the fanbase due to his attitude. His first notable scene had him argue with a female contestant over supplies, throwing out a significant number of slurs in the process. He went on to show a notorious racist, misogynist, and homophobic streak throughout the game, and, while he didn't possess a significantly sadistic side, often made cruel jokes at the expense of those he killed. Because of his unpleasant demeanor, many fans hated him, and were actually happy when Robert shot him. *''Malina Garcia'' (thirty-eighth place, no kills) - A close friend of Lucy's, Malina was killed by the girl early on the second day. While her game had been quiet prior to her death, she is notable in that, aside from being Lucy's first kill, she was frequently brought up by Lucy during her camera talks. Lucy clearly experienced some guilt over Malina's death long into the game, and would often share anecdotes about her which gave the audience more of an insight on Lucy and Malina prior to the game. Summary: Season Thirty-Nine took place inside Badlands National Park, with multiple campsites and buildings spread throughout the arena. It was a relatively "vanilla" season, with no gimmicks or notable alterations to core gameplay mechanics. The cast for the season was forty-four seniors drawn from a single school from Tacoma, Washington. A prominent early figure was Abiodun "Abby" Afoyalan, a chatty member of the school's drama club who was a noted fan of SOTF. She first drew audience attention when she approached Robert Grenville, a contestant who would soon become notable himself, and attempted to flirt with him in a ploy to steal his gun. Her tactics had little effect, however, as Robert became confused and quickly made his excuses and left. While the audience found this funny enough on its own, shortly afterward Abby attempted to score a kill by sneaking up on Xavier Robles. Because Xavier was tall, muscular, and the wrestling team captain, he was able to easily subdue the much smaller Abby, binding and gagging her with his assigned duct tape afterward. She was left on the ground face-down for somewhere around an hour until she was saved by a sympathetic classmate. From this point onward Abby gained a reputation for making poor strategic decisions and suffering from increasingly bad luck. Another prominent figure was Lucy Goodspeed, who would become both the runner-up and the most prolific player of the season. Lucy's motivations for playing had a unique element: two years prior to her casting she had been diagnosed with leukemia, which had put a strain on her family. While she had been in remission for a few months, she still dealt with various health problems related to her condition. Throughout the game, Lucy used the cameras as a way to vlog, and in doing so provided extensive insight into her reasons for playing. It was revealed that cancer cells had been found in her bloodstream during a regular checkup a week prior to her casting, and Lucy, desperate, wanted to use her role on the show to give to her family. If she lived, she reasoned, she'd be able to pay off her own medical bills and help her family. If she died, her family would be able to use royalties from her performance to support themselves. To that end, Lucy felt that she needed to become a prominent enough contestant for her image to mean something, and becoming a player was be the fastest and surest way to do so. Initially, she wasn't actually planning to commit murder, and so spent the first day shooting at people with her assigned AK-47 to chase them away, hoping to build the idea that she was playing, but not actually doing anything lethal. However, on the second day, after hearing the announcements play, Lucy realized that a kill count would help with her goals. She steeled herself, ambushing and killing a passerby from a distance, strafing her target from the top of a ridge and then retreating. Come the next announcement, she found out that her victim was actually a close friend of hers, Malina Garcia. Lucy would frequently bring Malina up during her camera talks from that point onward, clearly experiencing guilt from attacking and killing her friend. After Abby's attempt at manipulating him failed, Robert had holed up with a group briefly, only for it to be sabotaged by Marcel Denzil. Marcel was unpopular with both the cast and the audience for his crass, bigoted nature; he'd previously gotten into an argument with a female contestant during which he threw out multiple slurs about her gender and background. The group was apprehensive but willing to cooperate with Marcel at first, but early on the third day a petty disagreement over distribution of supplies escalated into a full-blown argument and Marcel ended up shooting one of his supposed allies. At this point, the remainder scattered. Robert, despite his experiences with Abby and Marcel, remained polite and helpful towards others he encountered for the rest of the game, though made no further long-term alliances. His first kill came when he avenged his group by killing Marcel in self-defense two announcements later; in the intervening day, Marcel had gone on a spree, racking up three more kills and establishing himself as a major threat. The reaction from the rest of the cast, upon hearing the news, ranged from quiet sadness to Abby standing up and clapping. It was quiet for some time after Marcel's death, barring the dissolution of a previously-quiet five-student alliance that ultimately turned fatal for all involved. The final boy standing was able to limp quite a ways from the site of the shootout before expiring, and Abby managed to stumble upon his body and secure his pistol. As she explored the buildings further, she soon spied Xavier in a visitor center and tried to avenge herself with an ambush. Inexperienced and unprepared for the difficulty of wrangling the gun, Abby missed her first shots and was further disoriented from the cacophony of firing a gun indoors, and Xavier immediately noticed her presence and attempted to flee. Abby gave chase and eventually got lucky and struck a hit on his torso, after which she ran off, believing that she had managed to successfully kill him. However, it turned out the blow wasn't as significant as she'd thought, and Xavier was able to give himself first aid, stopping the bleeding. While he dealt with exhaustion and pain for the rest of the game, he was still in good enough shape to defend himself, stabbing a boy who thought to prey upon him in his weakened condition a few hours after his run-in with Abby, and before the next announcement. This led to confusion on Abby's part, as she fully believed that Xavier was dead, only becoming aware of his survival when the announcements ended without his demise being noted. Xavier holed up for the next day as the cast further dwindled, until he was eventually shot and killed by Lucy just shy of the final ten. While he'd been shaken up by his killing of Marcel, Robert had remained kind and amicable towards his fellow contestants. One particular example was his first encounter with Lucy during the third quarter of the game. The two had been reasonably close prior to their casting, which made Lucy hesitant to attack him, especially since the memory of Malina was still fresh in her mind. Instead, they talked. Despite pushing back against Lucy's strategy once he found out its specifics, Robert was somewhat sympathetic and the two had a lengthy conversation about the game, their families, and ethics. During their second encounter prior to Endgame, a few hours after Lucy's killing of Xavier, they made a pact at her suggestion: they would team-up against the other finalists, and, once they were the only ones left, they would have a proper duel. Robert, though hesitant, agreed; while he didn't like the idea of killing anyone else, he wanted to help Lucy any way he could, and had no desire for conflict with her. The plan seemingly went off without a hitch. The pair stayed together until Endgame, held in a lodge with a massive banquet hall, which featured five students, including them, Abby, a boy from the tennis team named Leland Wilkens (who had passed a quiet game spent mostly in the company of his girlfriend before exploding into violence after she got shot on the third day, accounting for two kills among the final ten), and a girl from math club named Elsie Nelson (a minor player who had slid under the radar compared to bigger threats by spacing her three kills out and making them generally quick and clean, leading to a general lack of impact on the announcements). While Lucy and Robert entered together through a fire exit at the back of the building, Leland and Elsie approached from the main entrance and quickly clashed, with Leland gaining the upper hand after he scored a glancing shot on Elsie and she broke down from the pain. He dispatched her, and then proceeded to comb the building, where he ran smack into Lucy and Robert doing the same thing. Lucy was quicker on the draw and more accurate, and managed to kill Leland without sustaining any injuries. After the other contestants had fallen, Lucy and Robert moved to the grand dining hall for their duel. This took the form of a shootout that lasted almost an hour, in large part due to some clear ambivalence on both sides, with long spans of time in which they waited in cover calling to each other or nursing the wounds they accumulated. Finally, however, Robert was caught in the head with a shotgun round, leaving Lucy the victor of the fight. However, she had been shot multiple times as well, and shortly fell into shock and died of blood loss. A few minutes passed, with many viewers watching the live stream confused as to why the feed was still running. Eventually, Abby was revealed to still be alive. The first to arrive, she'd hidden in the pantry right as she entered the arena, planning to let the rest of the contestants finish each other off, before emerging to kill whoever was left. She was able to get away with this for a few reasons, chief among them that she'd sustained a superficial but rather bloody scalp wound in a previous near-miss that left the audience believing she was in significantly worse condition than she actually was; Leland and the Lucy/Robert team, meanwhile, each had assumed that the other side had killed Abby already, viewing her as little threat due to her lack of kills and a particularly scathing personal welcome to Endgame from Leonardo Dahnke, who had also made reference to her injury. While the others fought, Abby had been sampling parts of the pantry all throughout Endgame, making and eating a peanut butter sandwich during the Lucy-Robert shootout. At the time of initial airing, the producers expected her to be summarily gunned down by the winner and thought dedicating more screentime to her would break the tension, and so skipped this entirely, though it was given a much more prominent edit in later broadcasts and collections of the season. After leaving the pantry and checking the bodies to make sure everyone was truly dead, Abby fist-pumped, ending the season. Legacy: *Rated as: Good *Abby was a very controversial winner at the time, especially since her success meant the loss of the then-more-popular Lucy and Robert. A large part of her middling reputation was due to her incompetence as a player, which meant that many viewers were surprised that she even made it past the halfway point. However, she became much more popular during the postseason, as she proved to have a natural charisma during interviews; before long she had been largely reassessed as charming in her attempted misdeeds, and was cut more slack than the other no-kill winners because, barring Endgame, her lack of success did not speak to a dearth of effort. She has since started her own talk show titled Reality Check!, which primarily focuses on discussing reality TV moments with a humorous tone. Abby has also made multiple film appearances, largely in comedies. Abby has shown a more humorous and laid-back side of her personality outside of SOTF, to the point of occasionally making self-deprecating jokes about her strategies on her own show. Over time, Thirty-Nine as a whole went from "polarizing" to a more even "good," as many feel the season aged well, with Abby's moments in particular contextualized by the persona she has crafted since. *After Season Thirty-Nine, Lucy's family used her infamy, and the royalties derived from it, to found The Goodspeed Foundation, an organization dedicated to helping improve the lives of families who have been affected by cancer. *The cast of Season Thirty-Nine was noted for its significant diversity, mirroring that of the school; many of the students were of Black and/or Hispanic ancestry. Additionally, the final three consisted of a Yoruban-American bisexual woman (Abby), a mixed-race disabled woman (Lucy), and a British-African man (Robert). This led to discourse about representation and SOTF as the season aired, and whether having a primarily POC cast was to be praised or criticized due to the show's nature. *Since Season Thirty-Nine, the phrase "pulling an Abby" has been used to describe a villain who, despite playing incompetently, still manages to make it far into the game. *Several memes have come out of this season, largely involving Abby. She's a popular source of reaction gifs, with her clapping after the announcement of Marcel's death, her eating a sandwich during endgame and her fist-pump upon realizing she won being common. Another meme is to express mock-hatred of her; the Tumblr "Fuck No Abby Afoyalan" is actually a fan blog, and it's common for fans of her to respond to references and pictures of her with affectionate insults. Abby has taken her memetic status in stride and has even joined in with jokes of her own. Xavier, affectionately nicknamed "The Duct Tape Guy," is also popular among the SOTF meme community due to his use of duct tape, leading to jokes about it being his solution for everything. Suggested by: KamiKaze Season Forty Dates: ''' 2015 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Category:SOTF-TV Lore Category:SOTF-TV